Werewolves vs Vampires vs Perseus
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: New York City. A nation involved in a all out war between Vampires and Werewolves. Humans are caught in the middle. A family killed while being used as shields. What happens when a boy escapes the death and becomes the person the humans need? His nickname? Perseus


**Here is another story for Rosario + Vampire. :) This will be a Inner Moka + Tsukune fic. I think this fic will be awesome!**

**I just wanted to get my thoughts down, and posted so peopel can tell me what they think. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

August 31st, 2001.

It was a stormy night in New York city. It was gloomy and dark in the house of the Aono's. The power went out so they were sitting in the living room around a candle, playing Sorry™. Tsukunes piece was just bumped back into the spawn as he was just about to win. Then disaster struck.

Glass was shattered as the werewolf leader, known as Genei ran into the house with his brethren. The werewolves picked up the mother, father and cousin as the boy ran away from them, at the urge of his mother. He was just running to his hiding spot. A werewolf was sent to find him, but it returned 10 minutes later with only blood on his fingers. "Sorry sir, but he escaped. I slashed him but I couldn't grab him." Genei growled. "You idiot! You don't leave survivors!" Before Genei could smack the werewolf, several vampires walked into the house. There was a tell man with silver hair, and two other men. There was also a woman, with light blonde hair and she looked to be his wife. "Crap, its Issa!" Genei yelled. He held onto the cousin, and all the werewolves except the one who failed to grab the boy, used them as body shields. The vampires began to laugh. "Really? Like you think we would care about body shields!" Issa was fast as he sent his hand through the chest of the mother, killing off one of the werewolves by piercing the heart. The mother died as her heart was penetrated too.

The boy was watching from the vents, silently crying. "Dear!" The husband cried, only to have his head removed with one karate chop by the blonde haired woman. The woman also took out the throat of the werewolf behind him. The cousin was crying herself, but she couldn't scream or yell as a furry paw was over her throat. "We gotta get out of here. Genei ran with the cousin in his arms, using his superior speed to get away from the vampires. "Sir, what are we going to do with the girl?" Genei smiled. "Well dinner of course!"

The vampires looked around the house. "I swear, I can smell a human alive, yet I cant see him/her." The tall man said. "Its probably nothing sweety. Could just be his smell on a teddy bear or his blood after spilt." The woman replied. They both shrugged and left. "Lets go home and make sure our daughter is ok." The man said and they both ran with their body guards.

That night, the werewolves had a meal of the girl, alive and screaming as the jaws tore into her flesh. Only minutes after they began to feed, was she silenced by her head being crushed in the jaws.

A couple hours after the vampires left, the boy crawled out of the vents, landing on the couch with a thud. He rubbed his bottom. He was only 6 years old and he was now a orphan. He walked over towards his parents, and knelt between them. His knees were covered in blood as he bawled. His tears mixed with the blood. His cries were loud, but he didn't care. He missed his parents and his cousin. He was crying for about an hour, only to have a man in white approach. The man knelt next to the boy, and rubbed his back. "Come with me... we gotta get you safe." The boy squirmed in the mans grasp, only to be picked up and carried forcefully away. The man had body guards as well who began to carry the bodies out of the house. "They are going to bury your parents ok?" A fire was lit as the werewolf bodies were planted on the bonfire. The boy nodded and left with the man.

December 1st, 2013.

It was a cold night in New York City. The city was torn apart by the war between the vampires and the werewolves. Across the country, similar things were happening. The city was in total chaos, and no one could stop it. The entire world was run by the vampires and the werewolves, the weak humans were caught in-between. Even if they had technology at their side, the monsters would just ambush in the night, effectively breaking down the humans will to fight. To date, the entire world was ruled by monsters and humans was the food for these creatures. With barely any human resistance, the monsters could have their war unchecked.

On top of a tall building stood one man. He was seventeen years old, 6' 2", and 200 pounds. His body was muscular while his eyes were full of hatred. His eyes showed no emotion but hate as he looked upon the city. He had no shirt on as he just got back from his last training session with his master. On his back was a Katana forged from the finest steel and sharpened to razor sharp. He wore black cargo pants, and had a harness on him. It was attached like a belt, and also had two straps on his legs, snapped in by their own belt like thing. On both hips were two guns. One gun was a pistol and the other was a sub machine gun. The sub machine gun was a upgraded UZI. It had no recoil and it shot rounds that were armor piercing. The gun itself wasn't changed except for recoil. The pistol was a Black, .45 Magnum Colt Anaconda. Below the guns were two fanny pack like things, carrying twenty, six-inch long, silver steel stakes. On his lower back he was carrying a foldable crossbow. It was carried in a small nylon pack while another pack was next to it. It had the scopes for it as well. The crossbow was small enough so he could fire the stakes if needed.

On the mans chest, was four claw marks. They were deep when they struck, but they were now bright white scars. The man placed his shirt on and took the elevator down to the first floor. It was time for revenge...

His name?

Tsukune Aono or better known as... Perseus.

* * *

**Read. Review.**

**Oh I dont GAF :/**

**Perseus is a Greek name meaning "To Destroy"**

**If you dont like my story, dont read it. Dont complain if its different.**


End file.
